


The Ten Things Hermione Granger Hates About Luna Lovegood

by RazzelDazzel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian witches?, yes please!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzelDazzel/pseuds/RazzelDazzel
Summary: A short list of the things Hermione Granger despises about Luna Lovegood.





	The Ten Things Hermione Granger Hates About Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

> So, this quick lil fic is the product of a fly buzzing around my room and preventing my sleep.  
> Hah!  
> Like I sleep anyway xD  
> Enjoy my strange ship!  
> ~Razzle

__

1.  
"She's so bloody light headed! I try to talk to her, and she's off with her damn Thestrals or something! And people say I'm distant!"

2.  
"She always wants to talk about that magazine her father edits. The Quibbler is basically the tabloid of the Wizarding World, and the worst part? I think the crazies who run it actually believe the owlcrap they're spurting!"

3.  
"Whenever I invite her to a study date, she never wants to actually study! I mean, it's in the name, it's called a _study_ date, not flirt endlessly with me date!" 

4.  
"If I give her a book I think she should read, she gives me one too. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, but she always gives me some rather, um, how to say...crazy novels. Like, books solely devoted to conspiracy theories. I saw the dumbest one that suggested we were all in a book series..." 

5.  


"Whenever she invites me over to her house, she offers me the weirdest tea. It tastes like candy floss, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but surely some good black tea wouldn't kill her."

6.  
"Her dad thinks we're dating. There's no other way to put it, he looks at me and whispers to Luna "Your mum would be so proud.". It's super awkward. But I suppose dating her wouldn't be all bad, she's so smart, and pretty, and- What? I said nothing! Shut up!"

7.  
"She tries to make me dress like her. Her fashion is...well, it's not my cup of tea. She bought me a pair of her odd glasses things, and I scoffed and told her I'd never wear them. Actually, I keep them in my bag, but tell her that and I'll Confound you."

8.  
"Her dad hates my cat. Like _hates_ him. It will forever be a mystery to me why he hates poor Shanks. Luna tolerates him, but I think she isn't the biggest fan either." 

9.  
"She's super cute. I always thought I was straighter then my wand, but she proves me wrong. Her hair is so pretty, sometimes I imagine myself twirling a lock of it around my finger as I kiss h- What? Er, shut up!" 

10.  
"And the last thing I hate about Luna? Well, I hate how she has captured my heart. I know that must sound bloody cheesy, but I can only think about her, and- Why am I telling you these things? Well, erm, I have to go do my homework so bye!"


End file.
